The installation of heating and air conditioning systems requires the installation of an extensive network of ducting which consists of a plurality of separate box-like duct sections which have been joined together along their respective peripheral edges into an adjoining and abutting relationship. The duct sections include respective peripheral adjoining and abutting drive edges adapted to receive drive cleats which securely clamp the respective adjoining duct sections together.
The procedure for gripping and joining adjacent duct sections together presently includes the use of a conventional screwdriver or the like prying device for initially prying the drive edges on the duct sections away from the outer surface of the duct section. The procedure also involves the use of a conventional pliers or the like hand tool for gripping the drive edges of the respective adjoining duct sections and subsequently joining the adjacent duct sections together into abutting relationship so as to allow the securement of the drive cleat thereto.
A problem associated with the use of a conventional pliers is that the jaws are not particularly structured to effectively and securely grip the respective duct drive edges. Another disadvantage is that a conventional pliers or the like tool cannot be clamped onto the drive edges and, as a result, one hand must remain on the tool at all times during the procedure. Because the procedure also requires holding up the bottom of the duct section which is being secured and further securing the drive cleat to adjoining duct sections, the assistance of a second person or the use of a third tool such as a lift or a ladder is required to hold the bottom of the duct section in place while the drive cleat is being applied and secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,319 to Schmidt discloses a hand tool including jaws adapted to grasp the drive edges of adjacent duct sections and a toggle vice-grip type handle which allows the hand tool to be clamped to the duct sections after the duct sections have been joined together by the tool into adjacent and abutting engagement. The clamping feature allows the user to remove his/her hand from the tool to retrieve and secure a drive cleat onto the abutting drive edges of the respective adjoining duct sections.
A disadvantage associated with the Schmidt tool however is that it is usable only where the tool is disposed in an orientation generally perpendicular to the duct sections. This disadvantage is particularly significant where necessity requires, as it does in most situations, the installation of duct sections in close proximity to a wall or the like and there is insufficient room between the wall and the duct sections to orient the tool perpendicularly to the duct section.
Another disadvantage associated with the Schmidt tool is the forked jaw structure thereof allows the drive edges of the respective duct sections to be gripped only if the drive edges have previously been separated from the outer surface of the duct sections. However, since duct sections are fabricated in a manner in which the drive edges are smashed closed against the outer surface thereof, the drive edges must be pried away from the surface of the duct sections with another tool before the Schmidt tool can be used.
The hand tool of the present invention avoids the disadvantages associated with prior tools by providing a hand tool which is adapted to easily and efficiently open up the drive edges and subsequently grip and join together adjoining duct sections and which is useable in two different orientations, i.e., an orientation where the tool is positioned generally perpendicular to the duct sections and an orientation where, because of limited clearance space, the tool is positioned generally parallel to the duct sections.